Tango for Two
by austrian-wunderkind
Summary: Chris Jericho is in a misery and only Stephanie McMahon can help him out - with fatal changes in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is my first ever Smoochy-story. It's all Nani's fault that I started this after a talk on Twitter, so if you don't like it, blame her. ;-) I did my best with that first chapter and I hope you all will like it. Please bear with me but thou English isn't my mother language, some stuff may be a bit wrong or turned around in the sentence building, I still hope you all will know what I want to say with it. Please leave a review, I want to get better and better, these always will help.

Thanks to Glamagirl, DCFanatic4Life and StephanieIrvine for the inspiration and the motivation to start writing some Smoochy. I cannot keep up with you, but I try to. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the idea of Chris Jericho in an dancing outfit.

* * *

Knocking on a door is not easy.

At least for Chris Irvine it's an hard move right now. Since a few minutes he is standing in front of this door, waiting, trying to work up the courage to knock. It wasn't the fact that he should go in there, it's the fact what his request is. WWE employees that went by got an weird look on their faces which Chris responds with an „Get off, jackass!" Yes he was rude, he knows, and usually he wasn't. Usually he was everyone's friend, but right here right now he needed to concentrate, get himself together.

She never liked him, Chris knows that. He always tried to be a gentleman, damn hell he was. His mother would be proud of him if she could see how he treats her. But she always was defensive and he got no idea why. Holding doors open, let her always go at first, paying for snacks when they accidently met at „Dunkin Donuts", he was just nice to her. He never tried to hit on her, she was smart, eloquent and honestly said – beautiful, but did he ever imagined to be with her? No he doesn't. After his divorce barely 6 months ago, he definitely got enough of relationships for a while, even when it's sometimes sad to lock up the door at home and no one is here waiting, welcoming you with a warm, sweet kiss. A kiss from lips you missed for a long time while you are on the road or overseas.

Chris shook his head, realizing he is still standing here in front of this stupid door. „Ah fuck, who cares.", he muttered to himself and held his hand up to knock. The vibration that went through Chris' fingers wasn't pleasant, rather shocking loud in that quiet corridor this Monday afternoon. „Come in!", her voice sounded through the door and Chris softly pushed the door handle down to enter her office.

„Hey Stephanie.", Chris greeted her friendly, even when he knows the answer already. „Irvine? What do _you_ want?" There was it again, the annoyed tone, that anymosity in Stephanie McMahon's voice. Chris went in completely and closed the door behind him. He smiled. „Well, you know it actually may be an odd favour I want to ask you for." Yes it was odd, definitely, he thought, mostly that he asked Stephanie for it was odd, „I'll compete in „Dancing with the Stars" again this Saturday as you may know..." No reaction, was she shocked? Did she even heard what he said? „So?" She looked over her glasses, observed him allover, her eyes wandered from his spikey short hair, over the black shirt and pants to the also – obviously new – black shoes.

Chris Irvine was a weirdo to her, he always was. His friends who feed themselves from Grey Goose Vodka were weird, so was his taste for disgusting horror-movies. He was very cute indeed, no doubt, but he also is a womanizer, he loves to flirt with almost every woman he meets, never backed down a challenge. No surprise his marriage went down the toilet, thank god there were no kids involved she thought. And the fact that he always was so nice to her scared her – a guy like him isn't nice without a reason, so she stays away from him.

But he came closer now, starting to speak up again. „Well, my partner – Marlene – she called me today and told me she got a cold and I don't got a partner to practice now." Stephanie dropped her pen. „No! No! NO! Don't tell me you came here to ask me if I train with you! Forget it Irvine, who do you think I am? I got other things to do that to let you step on my feet with your bigfoot-shoes while you are trying to „dance"! This show was _your_ idea, now _you_ will find a solution to get out of this misery without an embarassment. We gave you the time to compete, so you are responsible for this mess!"

Stephanie's voice got higher with every sentence, it already causes pain in Chris' ears. Her cheeks flushed with red, she definitely was in rage. „Do you know what you expect from me here?" Yes he knows, he really does. It was an big favour actually, but Stephanie was the only one who can help him now. „Yes I do Stephanie and trust me, if all these Divas wouldn't be so dumb, I wouldn't ask you. I mean, they think a „Tango" is something to eat!" Trying to explain himself in front of a Stephanie McMahon who does not like him anyways, doesn't make it easier. And all of this just for dance-practice, he really needs to be desperate.

The brunette still looks at him in rage, almost hateful and Chris starts to feel uncomfortable. Her eyes stared him down and he feels like he is catched in a spell. He stared back, he got no other choice and Chris also can be stubborn, there is no reason to let fine Miss McMahon hold him down like a puppy. He is older and actually one of the Top Players in the company – to ask for a favor isn't too much is it?

He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. „What do you say?", he asked calmly and in his most charming way he keeps for people who really mean something to him. And there weren't many. Stephanie sighed. „They really think it's something to eat?" She still couldn't believe it, if this is true, there is a serious word with the talent management needed. Chris nodded. „They asked me if that's the thing which is filled with vegetables and ground meat, they really think it's a Taco! Imagine that!"His voice was comfortable to listen and he speaks to her like they were buddies for a lifetime, maybe he is not that bad at all, he also don't dared a look deeper from her eyes, even when her cleavage almost begged for it today. Sometimes rumors may be wrong, maybe Chris was just an guy who likes to have his fun without going further, someone Paul never was.

If he started something, he went through it until the bitter end, even when this should mean that his wife finds him with another girl making out in _their_ bed, in _their_ house. Finally this is over now, and it's time to move on, to forget what Paul did to her, broken hearts, nights full of tears, she got no idea what drove her to marry him, to give him power through all these years. So she looked up at Chris again. „Who was that?", she asked curiously and taking her glasses off. Chris came closer, his movements seemed to become more fluent and graceful since he started to dance. He also lost some weight, it was obvious.

He laid his hands on the table between them and was not looking off from her eyes. „Kelly and Layla." It was just a whisper, like anyone could hear them. Stephanie rolled her eyes. „The usual suspects huh?" The blonde canadian smiled and still waited for an answer on his question. It was a staredown, Irvine against McMahon, who looked away first loses – and Chris got no intention to lose, so does Stephanie. He stared, tried to throw her off the game, but hell that girl was stubborn, Chris even felt stared down by her for a minute. He never lost a battle like this – but right here right now he was close, real close to give up. They never looked that long at each other, no one felt unconfortable, actually it was a warm, intense feeling that filled the bodies of both. No cursing, no yelling, no calling-names, something that is unusual when Chris and Stephanie were in a room together.

„Fine... actually it's an shame what you ask me here...", Stephanie broke the silence that started to lull around them with a sigh, „but though I am sorry for you and your look obviously hypnotized me, cause I think I absolutely went nuts, I will help you out. For only one time!" Chris smiled, it almost was a smirk, the Jericharme worked again and he was glad – and proud. „Thank you." Stephanie responded with a smile, the first one Chris ever saw from her when it belonged him.

His grip at the table loosened, but he wasn't able to look off of her, that smile, it was warm and welcoming. „You don't need to stare at me anymore, I already said Yes.", she laughed. Raspy and deep from her heart, Stephanie actually can feel humor, that was something new from the always serious businesswoman. Is it possible that Stephanie McMahon and Chris Irvine become friends? After 11 years of hate and fights against storylines and at meetings, could this be the final peace Chris always wanted?

„Is it okay for you when I pick you up after the show?", he asked, still smiling. She nodded. „Should I bring something with me for that... session?"

„No... just some trainers and comfortable clothes."

„Good, I'll be ready after the show."

„Great...", Chris slowly headed to the door to leave while she looked at her papers again, „Stephanie?"

Her head snatched up, usually she would be annoyed again, but she wasn't. „Yes?"

Chris felt an knot in his throat. „Thank you."

Stephanie nodded smiling and snapped playfully. „And now get out of my office!"

He went out and laughed to himself. Some things will never change...

TBC (if wished)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, finally I managed to get the 2nd chapter together for this story. I really, really appreciate the love I got for that one and I hope that chapter does not dissapoint either. Thanks to everyone who liked it, favourited it and alerted it or myself as the author. Special thanks to SmoochyAddict, read her stories, she is awesome. Also Glamagirl's and StephanieIrvine's. Love you girls. ;) So please read and review, always curious what you fine people think about it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - unfortunately. ;-)

* * *

"Thank you again for helping me out Steph. I really owe you one I guess.", Chris said as they stepped in the dark, quiet dance studio he rented for tonight. "It is okay Chris. And if you don't stop thanking me now, I will slap you right across your face so the make-up artists got something to do on Saturday."

Yes there was teasing, since their drive from the arena to here, they were joking, laughing, talking about stuff they usually never would. Everything seemed so relaxed between them. Stephanie's eyes followed Chris as he went through the room, his butt definitely deserved a view and she smiled to herself, hell what is she thinking? Both were changed into training-gear already, so Stephanie felt a bit out of place with nothing to do, while Chris is obviously searching for something.

"Ah, there it is!" he said as he held up an CD-player that was hidden between some chairs that stood in the corner of the studio. "So will you tell me what I need to do now?" Standing around wasn't good for Stephanie, she needed something to do, if not, she started to feel sick. "Dancing!", Chris told her with a smirk on his face and got an eye-roll as respond. "Oh really? I never thought that... Silly..." Well, dancing wasn't something Stephanie does everyday, the last time was at her wedding actually and this was four years ago already. She missed it, these romantic moments of a dance between two people who love each other, who enjoy to be together - she was a wrecked heart on the search for someone who is able to let her fly, surprising her in the most unknown moments with wonderful small gestures that let her fall everyday more for him. Someone who can take her on adventures, so exciting and unforgettable.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't saw Chris standing in front of her. "Earth to Stephanie. Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face, seemingly amused. Her head snapped up. "Yes I am here! So what are we dancing?", she asked. Confusion on Stephanie McMahon's face, something that is not often seen. Chris came closer. „Tango Argentino. The most passionated version of the Tango itself. Long and slow movements in a heaten up atmosphere." His voice was soft, almost just a whisper while he stared in her eyes. He stands himself in front of her and reached out for her hands. She felt like a kid that needs to get shown everything. „Just let yourself fall into this and let me lead okay?" The Brunette nodded. „One foot in front of the other, just do what I do." Again a speechless nod. She was unsure about this, she wasn't someone who likes to let lead someone and she hates to embarass herself, not in front of anyone, mostly not Chris Irvine to give him something to joke about again out of revenge when she is against his opinion at roster-meetings. Failing wasn't an option, but here and now, what other choice does she got? She needs to trust him.

Before she could think further what possibly could happen, Chris swirled her around for the first time, took her back close against his chest before he knelt in front of her for only a moment just to pick her up and hovered her up to take her leg and laid it around his waist. His hand on her back pushed her slightly down so her hair almost touched the floor and blood shot in her head only in a second just to make her feel dizzy as Chris pulled her up again and he almost touched her lips with his'. They were damn close to each other, and god, it definitely don't felt wrong. The grip on her arms were tight but not hurting, just the palms of his hands were slightly sweating – if even.

Again he hovered her up, the muscles in his arms and hands got tensed up but he felt so safe, like nothing ever bad can happen to her. His eyes don't let down from hers, sparkling in the dimmed light of the room on this clear Monday night. She felt so easy, like she'd entered never known spheres so far. The music let her forget every hate she ever held when it came down to Chris. A man like him, the way he holds her tight to his body, how he never let his eyes wandering away from hers, the skillful and sensual movements that led them to a dance she will not forget that fast. Chris definitely was a decent dancer, his focused attitude and his legs went over the wooded floor like he didn't do anything else for the last few years.

His stubble lighty scratched the skin of her cheeks, while their heads lay together for the last minute. His breathing was hastily, his skin a bit sweaty. But he felt good, just good. „We finish..." he whispered against her before he took her aroundt he waist. „Let yourself fall." She nodded. „Okay." Her voice only a hush against his flushed, heated skin. The intensity was stunning like nothng else exists except them two right here, lost in the sensation of this dance.

As even the last sounds of the song were lost in the quietness of the room, Chris and Stephanie still remained in the endposition of the choreography. He smiled. „You were amazing.", he said quietly as he took her hand an pulled her up. She blushed. „No I wasn't. You're the decent dancer here." A small raspy laugh came out of Chris' lungs. „You were, I know, I know... McMahon pride... sheesh, admit it." There they were again, joking, teasing. He let go of her hand that still was almost clutched in his and went to his duffelbag to get out two energy-drinks and handed one to her. „Here, so... that was good, I am safe for Saturday, thanks to you." He winked. „Oh yes sure... and then I am the fault when you got kicked out, we know the game.", she raised her voice playfully. „I will not get kicked out, believe me. I'll win that show, I owe you this. So... do you mind a „normal" dance as a small „Thank you for helping out", when I am such a decent dancer as you said?", the Canadian asked as he wiped the sweat from his face. Stephanie shook her head. „I don't mind."

„So let me ask you: Why do they call you the bad boy of the company?", Stephanie asked curiously as their bodies swayed in the soft, easy-listening music. Maybe it was the right situation, they got comfortable with each other, they shared something together now. Chris laughed, his white teeth shine brightly. „Do they? Well, maybe cause I am still that average guy who does not think himself as someone special outside the ring. I am drinking too much sometimes, I am only human, my marriage failed cause I wasn't at home very often – not cause I screwed every chick that crossed my way at a club."

Chris hands laid around her waist, not showing any sign that they want to go away so quickly. Stephanie looked deep in his eyes, he said the truth. And she could trust her feelings, they never dissapointed her. „Now you owe me a question: Why were you always that defensive to me, I never wanted you anything bad." Got'cha, now she was in a one-way street and she don't saw an emergency-exit. „I was careful. People talked a lot about you and your hanging-out habits, I believed it, I know I was dumb but also Paul; he always was a bit... how should I say...", her head dropped slowly, „posessive when it came down to other men. But you still always were so nice to me and if you think I'm a bitch I don't judge you." Chris shook his head and she felt his callused fingers under her chin that hovered her head to look in her eyes. „I don't. I like you, I always liked you. You are smart and never take shit from someone. You are able to manage your job and the kids. And... you are beautiful." Her hands tightened on his neck, she got the feeling to burn. Since years, no one said such wonderful things to her face. Her marriage with Paul was a one-sided relationship, never such words were said. „Chris, don't..." He shook his head no. „Shhh..." Chris pulled her closer, his body pressing into hers. For a few minutes, Chris and Stephanie stared at each other, not moving, just enjoying their close contact between them. The younger one recognized them standing first, was this dance over now?

She wanted to speak up and ask what is happening here. But before the first word was spoken and Steph could raise her voice, Chris captured her lips with his own and forced her to hold back her question. His hands laid on her face, taking her into completely. Her scent, her taste was something beautiful, completely irresistable. She does not struggle against him, just responding. Slowly he opened his mouth to get better access to hers, not invading, just pushing her until a small moan escaped her lungs. But the response wasn't what he had wished for. „Get away from me, let me go...!", Stephanie yelled angrily as she pushed her hands agsinst his chest and shoved him away from her as far as possible. She was shivering, the skin on her face was flushed with red.

„Damn, what are you doing you sicko!", she cursed,"oh why I did this? I should've known you got ulterior motives about this, you are indeed that womanizer everyone is calling you. I should've known better." She ran over to get her bag, slammed the bottle with the energy drink into it. „Stephanie, wait!" She doesn't listen and opened the studio-door to slam it shut right as she went out in rage. He was a asshole, the people were right, he wanted to get her just to have a shot again after he don't got a wife anymore where he can go to get a fast number.

Chris was just standing in the empty room, he wanted to run after her, but it would make no sense, she is furious, she would not listen anyways, this was his image, he can't help it, she wouldn't believe him.

After he heard the door slamming, he started to curse. "Fuck, Irvine what did you do?", he yelled as he slammed his fist into the wooden wall behind him and leaned against it. „Man... you asshole." Chris was mad on hisself, if he could, he would slap the hell outta himself for being such an idiot, all he wanted was a friendship, but now obviously the last train to peace went off completely. And it felt like thousands of daggers got stabbed through is heart...

TBC


End file.
